


Noah, You're Drunk

by ArtemisStark



Series: Puckleberry [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Party, Pezberry Friendship, Puck is drunk af, Puckleberry, Puckleberry Duet, Samchel, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisStark/pseuds/ArtemisStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah Puckerman gets drunk, and Rachel Berry is hot (and taken)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noah, You're Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading my story! Please review and like if you wish :) Also, I'm always open for prompts/suggestions, so just let me know! :)

"Heeeeeeey, Berry." Puck called, a red plastic cup in his hand. Rachel was also twirling a red cup in her hands, but instead of the bitter smelling liquid in Noahs', hers was a pretty pinkish one that smelled like strawberries. How she got to her best friend Santana Lopezs' party, she didn't know.

She _did_ know, however, she wasn't having fun. She was still getting over Finn, who was making out with Quinn in a corner. Santana was dancing with Mike, and Brittany was stripping for Artie. Kurt and Blaine smiled at her as they walked upstairs, Blaine had happily stayed sober.

Mercedes was cuddling with Shane on the couch next to Tina, who was jealously staring at Artie. Lauren was complaining to Sam about how lame the party was. Sam was sending funny faces to Rachel, who giggled before acknowledging Noah.

"Hello, Noah." She greeted, taking a sip from her cup.

"You'reee not _drunk_ enough." He slurred, peering into her cup, which was almost completely full.

"I have to drive, Noah." She laughed, moving over so he could stand by her.

"Ew. Lauren was supposed to drive me, since I'm drunk off my ass." He chuckled, looking across Lauren and Sam. "You look hot, by the way."

A blush crept up her cheeks. Santana had shoved her into a tight, black dress that ended dangerously close to her butt. She had been told to put in black strappy heels, which were hurting her feet but also added 3 inches, so she guessed it was worth it. Her hair was in loose waves down her back, and she had smokey makeup with bright red lips. Sam had appreciated the look, and had made it known.

She hadn't even realized Noah had gotten close enough to whisper,"That dress is all kinds of sexy, but it would look even better on my floor." Her blush grew deeper, turning her head.

"Boyfriend, Noah." She reminded, holding up her hand to show him the beautiful promise ring Sam had given her last month.

"Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you." He whispered, scooting closer.

"That's Smythe's line, Noah." She giggled, standing up to get more room.

He chuckled,"Let's go sing." _Singing won't hurt anything, right?_ She followed him up to the karaoke machine, and waited for him to choose a song. A smile spread across her smile as the opening notes played.

( **Puck** _Rachel_ **_Both_** )

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_

**_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_ **

_For me it happens all the time_

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now** _

_**Said I wouldn't call, but I've lost all control and I need you now** _

_**And I don't know how I can do without** _

_**I just need you now** _

**Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door**

**Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before**

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind** _

**For me it happens all the time**

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now** _

_**Said I wouldn't call, but I've lost all control and I need you now** _

_**And I don't know how I can do without** _

_**I just need you now** _

**Whoa**

_Whoa_

_**Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all** _

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone, and I need you now_

**And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now**

_**And I don't know how I can do without** _

_**I just need you now** _

_Oh baby, I need you now_

The room burst into applause, and Rachel widely smiled. Puck grabbed her in a hug, and she laughed when he tried to give her a sloppy kiss and got disappointed when she turned her head. Her eyes met Sam's and he winked at her, still clapping. Rachel and Puck sat with Sam and Lauren, and even though Puck kept flirting with Rachel, Sam really didn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading, it means so much!


End file.
